Anything For My Best Friend
by a.love.battered.bruised.tattered.yet.perfect
Summary: Bradin had to leave his best friend back in Kansas. When she shows up in Playa Linda, how will they react around each other? Did either of them change?
1. Will I Ever See Her Again?

Chapter 1: Will I ever see her again?

Flashback

"Bradin! What are you doing! Stop, stop!" Emily yelled at the top of her lungs as her best friend Bradin Westerly tickled her sensitive sides. They were in a grassy field in the middle of Kansas, and the two were having a great time together.

"I won't stop until you say uncle!" Bradin told Emily, tickling her even harder out of spite.

"Fine! I guess I'll have to MAKE you stop!" she yelled, and gently placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek. Bradin immediately stopped and lay his hand on the place where she had kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked with affection and confusion in his voice.

"For being you, and besides, it got you to stop, didn't it!" she said, and pushed Bradin off of her. The two lay side by side in the grass, looking up at the vast blue abyss that they called the sky for the remainder of their time outdoors that day.

end flashback

Bradin Westerly began removing his button up shirt, careful not to disturb anyone's sleep. He had just gotten in from a bit of late-night-partying at a neighbor's house. Normally, he wouldn't be out this late, (which, in this case, was one o'clock AM), because he would be at his out, making out with some random girl. Bradin had some sort of a reputation as a ladies man, and was under all circumstances proud of that reputation. Bradin was about five foot and ten inches, with sandy blonde surfer hair, and spring green eyes. Just about every girl in Playa Linda wanted him, but only because of his label as a bad boy. To tell the truth, he was a bad boy. He had some problems with drugs, some problems with going a little far with girls, and sometimes he was just a little overaggressive to be fair and truthful.

By the time Bradin had placed himself comfortably in his bed, it was almost one thirty five AM. After a while, he began to think about Kansas and all of his friends there. He missed his best friend, Emily, who he had practically known since birth. His parents were killed in a flood, and he was forced to move away from Emily, who he adored, and deep down, had strong feelings for. They had been through so much together. Then he began to reminisce.

flashback

"Is she okay!" Bradin asked, frantically looking around the emergency room.

"We- We don't know…" Laurie, Emily's mother told him, and put her face into her hands, crying silently. Now tears began to flow freely down Bradin's pale, disbelieving face.

"Oh God… Please let her be okay! PLEASE!" Bradin yelled, and beat his fist down onto a table in the waiting room of the hospital.

end of flashback

That was the car wreck that kept Bradin at the hospital for two straight weeks with his best friend. She made it through the accident with a broken leg and some minor reconstructive surgery on her knee. He clearly remembered a bit of trouble that SHE had to help HIM through…

flashback

"Bradin? Bradin!" Emily yelled as she walked through the woods, frantically and frenziedly searching for her best friend. He had run away from home earlier following an argument he had had with his parents.

"BRADIN! BRADIN!" she yelled, running through the rain that was soaking her body and causing her to shiver.

"PLEASE! BRADIN! PLEASE! Where ARE y-you!" she yelled, and began to cry.

Her best friend was no where to be found. She dropped to her knees and began to pray:

"Please let Bradin be all right! Please, Lord, please! He is everything to me, and if I ever lost him, I would have no reason whatsoever to exist. Please, just please let him be okay. You've given me a lot, and I would give all of that away for him to be okay… Please God… Please!" she yelled, and then the thunder crashed. She felt rain beating harder and harder on her back, but she didn't care. All she could feel was the numbness of the cold and the pain that filled her body.

After what seemed like forever, (but was actually four minutes) she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around to a very emotionally charged Bradin. He was crying, and somehow, through all of the rain and darkness that engulfed them, she could see a small smile playing on Bradin's handsome features.

"What are you so smiley about!" she yelled over the loud rain and thunder that clashed above and around them.

"I heard what you said, and it made me come back to hear you say that you cared about me like that. I never knew that someone actually cared that much!" he yelled, and then embraced her cold, wet body in a hug, and rubbed her hair from top to bottom.

end flashback

Bradin could remember every detail of his best friend, from what she smelled like, to how she wrote, even how she bit her lip when she was concentrating really hard on doing something.

After a small while, Bradin couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see his best friend again.

Well, what do you guys think? R & R, please! This is my first story ever, so please give me constructive criticism! Thanks!

LC


	2. Wild Dreams Are Usually the Ones that Co...

Chapter 2: Wild dreams are usually the ones that come true.

Later that night, Bradin had a dream.

dream sequence

"I now pronounce you man and wife." A preacher said, and Bradin kissed the beautiful woman that stood beside him. When they pulled away, she smiled at him, and he could only look at her in awe. Had Emily always been this beautiful?

As they walked away from the beach-set wedding, Bradin intertwined his fingers with his blushing bride, and stroked the upside of her hand with his thumb. She looked at him and smiled, with love in her eyes. As they departed the beach in a limo, cheers could be heard by many, but nothing could disturb the comfortable silence that settled over the couple, who were now kissing in the back seat.

end dream sequence

Bradin shot up in his bed and rubbed the sweat off of his forehead.

"Whew… It was just a dream…" he said, and fell back onto his pillow. The moistness of the bed was a bit sickening, but he was too busy thinking of what the dream might've meant.

'I'm not supposed to think this stuff about my best friend! I just can't! Best friends aren't supposed to dream of marrying their best friend! It's not right!' he thought to himself.

Apparently, the voice in his head thought differently.

'Bradin, be calm about this. You know you like the girl. You always have. You just can't admit it to yourself after what happened with your parents. It'll be okay, though. Nothing will happen.'

No matter what, Bradin just couldn't believe the voice in his head.

'Everyone I love dies! They leave me, and they never come back! I don't want that to happen with Emily! I don't want to lose her like I did mom and dad! I can't handle that again!' he told the voice, tears stinging at the tips of his eyes.

"I just can't let it happen again." He said, and with that, drifted back into slumber.

"Emily! Come on dear, you have to board the plane in a half an hour!" Emily heard her mom call from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a second!" Emily said, and zipped up her bag. She was going to Playa Linda, California to spend spring break with her Aunt Matilda. She rushed downstairs, kissed her mother on the cheek, and was out the door. As soon as she had loaded her things into her car, she put the key in and headed out to the airport.

Kansas wasn't famous for very many things, with the exclusion of it's vast, open plains. She had to admit that she would miss them, if anything. Soon, Emily arrived at one of Kansas's only airports and parked her car. She unloaded her things and walked in. Walking through the terminal reminded her much of when her best friend Bradin Westerly left. She was with him when he boarded the plane, and that was the last time she had seen him since about a year ago. They talked to each other every week, but they seemed to be drifting.

The truth was, she missed Bradin.

She missed everything about him. From his worn out shoes, to his blonde hair, even the cute look he gave her when he was about to do something mean. She missed him, and didn't want them to drift apart.

"Flight 1483 to Playa Linda, now boarding." She heard the attendant call, and walked up to the gate. She handed them her ticket, and was soon off to Playa Linda.


	3. A Good Day in Playa Linda

Chapter 3: A good day in Playa Linda

"Aunt Sally! Aunt Sally!" Emily yelled as she walked into her home for the next two weeks.

"In here, dear!" she heard her aunt yell from the dining room. Emily quickly walked into the dining room, where she was greeted by a hug from her aunt.

"I haven't seen you since you were about eleven." Her aunt said, and hugged her close.

"I know.. I've missed you, too!" Emily said, and embraced the woman back.

"So… What has been happening in Kansas? How's your little boyfriend?" her aunt asked Emily in a teasing manner.

"Well, nothing really happens in Kansas, as you know, and he's not my boyfriend! He's my best friend, and he moved about a year ago because his parents were… killed." Emily said, and couldn't face her aunt. She was still distraught about his parents' deaths, and missed them very much. She was actually pretty close to them.

"Oh… I'm sorry… Where did he relocate to?" Sally asked Emily, and then Emily got a look of shock on her face.

"He moved to Playa Linda! He's HERE! Oh my God! Bradin is HERE!" she yelled in excitement.

"You're more than welcome to go find him if you like. I'll put your things in your room. We can talk more later." Sally told her.

"You're the greatest, Aunt Sally!" Emily said. She then hugged her aunt, and sped out the door.

"Boy… Kids these days." Sally said with a small laugh.

"Bradin! Where are you going!" his Aunt Ava yelled at him, while he was attempting to sneak out the front door.

"I was going to—" he said, but Ava cut him off.

"You are grounded, and you aren't supposed to be going out." She said in a stern voice. Clearly she was having an off day.

"Can't I just head out to the beach? Please Aunt Ava, I won't cause any trouble!" Bradin pleaded. Apparently, it must have been a really bad day for his aunt.

"No. When I say you're grounded, you're grounded, and that is that." She said, and walked out of the room.

"God… What is up with her today!" Bradin yelled in disgust and walked into the kitchen. After all, sneaking and pleading aren't the easiest things to do. Just as he was making his sandwich, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Bradin said into the receiver.

"Is Bradin Westerly there?" the person on the other line said.

"This is he." He replied. He was a bit concerned because he couldn't place a face to the voice.

"Oh, hello dear! This is Sally Marsters, Emily's aunt." She said. The mention of the name Emily brought a smile to play on Bradin's handsome features.

"Hello, Ms. Marsters. How are you?" Bradin said, in a mannerly tone.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just thought that I'd call to let you know that Emily is in town, and she just left to visit you, except, she has no idea of where you live!" the woman said, and Bradin found himself laughing. It was just like Emily to get ahead of herself and leave something vital out of an activity. It was just like that, a time not too long ago, that Bradin could remember…

flashback

"Bradin! Come on! Let's go to the library, I want to get a book!" Emily said enthusiastically. She was very interested in researching a project that the pair had been assigned in Science class.

"Geez, hold your horses, Em!" Bradin called, as Emily tugged at his wrists. He laughed lightly and pulled himself up so that he was walking at the same pace as Emily. Up ahead, they could see the library. As Emily spotted it, she sprinted toward it, her heart set on a book.

"Come on, Bradin!" she yelled, and made her way into the library. Bradin slowly but surely followed.

After about thirty minutes of picking out books, Emily brought them up to the counter to be checked out.

"Can I see your library card, Miss?" the not-so-sweet librarian said, raising her eyebrows in questionable suspicion.

"You have to have a library card to get books?" Emily said, and looked at Bradin, shrugging.

end flashback

"Bradin, are you still there?"

"Yes, Ms. Marsters, I'm here."

"Well, Emily has just pulled up in the driveway, so I think I'll let her talk to you." The woman said, and Bradin heard rustling and an excited squeal emit from a girl known as Emily.

"Hey!" she said, and bit her lip.

"Hey Em!" Bradin said, and after an awkward silence, they both laughed.

"Do you think you can give me directions to your house?" Emily finally said, after the laughter died down.

"Sure. Just take Franklin Street left, and turn right at the stoplight." Bradin said, knowing where her aunt lived. He had visited her once before.

"Okay, thanks!" Emily said, and Bradin could almost hear her smile.

"So I guess I'll see you in about twenty minutes?" He asked her, hope in his voice.

"I guess you will!" Emily said happily, and the both bid each other adieu.

Hey! I just wanted to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews you have given me! I love you all for supporting me! If you have anything to say, or just want to give me constructive criticism or ideas, just send me a review! I'm sorry that this story seems to be developing sort of slowly, but there is a reason for that! Thank you guys once again for supporting me, and the next chapter will be out soon!

LC


	4. Author's note about the story

Hey! This is just a note from me, the author, wanting to apologize for making Bradin a little OOC. I'm sorry if you don't like him, but I'm trying my best to fit a best girl friend in the picture. So please bear with me! Meanwhile, I would like to thank you all for taking the time to review and to add me to your favorites and alert lists. I truly and sincerely appreciate it, this being my first story and all.

If you need to communicate anything to me, feel free to tell me in a review! And remember, I never get mad a constructive criticism, as long as it isn't flaming! So, if you see anything wrong with my story, feel free to ask about it! Who knows, I probably made a mistake!

Well, again, thank you for reviewing and adding me to your list, and a special thanks to butterflyKisses26 for taking the time to review and be a very constructive critic. And to answer your question, I'm giving a bit more background and character to Emily in the next chapter. So, until then, adieu!


End file.
